


I Love You, I Need You

by AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn/pseuds/AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn
Summary: The war is over with Naraku, peace is settling over the lands. Though for Inuyasha and Kouga, they want something more. They need each other.MxM, Yaoi, OOC, Possible MPregAlso posted on FanFiction.Net and Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New to Posting on here! But originally posted on FanFiction.net, under same Pen Name. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if the beginning sucks. I wrote that when I was like 12. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to Posting on here! But originally posted on FanFiction.net, under AnimeGirlTillDeathAndOn. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if the beginning of this story sucks. I wrote it when I was like 12. :/
> 
>  
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Inner Demon' (Bolded)
> 
> P.S. Inuyasha is the Seme and Kouga is the Uke
> 
> Edited somewhat on: 07-05-2014

**With Prince Kouga at his Den**

Kouga was walking through his home checking on all wolves to see if they were in their dens, surveying the grounds It's been years since Kagome has to be gone from this world, yet the wolf prince was surprisingly happy that she no longer here, she caused him trouble....caused Inuyasha trouble.

_'Why am I thinking about him? I loved Kagome....right?'_

**'HA! That stupid girl. She doesn't understand, you or your kind. I didn't feel anything for her I can't believe you wanted to mate with her, how stupid!** ' His Demon yelled out

_'What! Ho-how could you say that!'_

**'Do you not understand? Your inner self-calls for that half-demon. I want him. You want him.** ' His inner demon purring the last part

Kouga thought about what his demon said _'Do I really like Inuyasha, like that?'_ Kouga blushed slightly at the thought. Maybe he did...

**'Ah...well what did I say'**

_'Oh shut up! Just leave me alone!'_

And with that, his demon was gone and throughout the day he couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha and he realized how much feelings he had for the other demon.

**The next day**

Hakakku and Ginta ran into Kouga's den and yelled "Kouga! Demons, too many, hurry!" They sounded out of breath.

Despite their rushed words, he understood. Kouga ran outside ready to protect his brothers and sisters. His pack. Kouga was struggling to try to get demons away from the wolf demon pups and their mothers _'_

_There's too many!'_ the prince thought

**With Inuyasha**

The silver-haired demon was walking along the mountains that surround a certain wolf's den. He eats perked as he perched his nose into the air.   
_'I hear screams and smell blood. I think it's in the direction of Kouga's den!!'_

The half-demon ran as fast as he could to the den he got there in time before a demon was going feed off a pup.

"WIND SCAR!" he screamed and the demon was departed from the world of the living

Kouga turned as he heard the voice of someone he knew. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned and asked "What's with all the demons?"

"I don't know they emerged out of nowhere!" Kouga answered

"Well, I will just have to care of them now huh?"

**Kouga POV**

Somehow Inuyasha got the demons attention to make them charge for him. As Inuyasha got ready for an attack with his sword I haven't seen yet. Inuyasha is in kind of a kneeling position with his pulsing sword at the side as the sword shined with many pieces of adamant formed on the sword. I watched in amazement as he yelled,

"Adamant Barrage!" All you could see was Inuyasha swing his sword as pieces of adamant shot out killing all the demons instantly.

**End of POV**

Inuyasha walked over to the shocked wolf demon with a smirk on his face

"Kouga come on I'll help you pick up the corpses and burn them, then pick up the pieces of the leftover adamant."

As that was happening Kouga was always would take a peek at Inuyasha. After cleaning up and that was over Inuyasha and Kouga were tired and the two sat down and looked at each other.

_'I have realized my feelings for you, I am not ready, or even know if you're ready for me to express them yet.'_ Inuyasha thought sadly

_'I'm scared to admit. But could I really love him?'_ Kouga thought

Inuyasha was first to break the silence between them. "Well, I better get going."

Inuyasha informed the wolf while starting to stand up. Kouga stood up and panicked at the thought of Inuyasha leaving so soon.

"Why do you have to go? You saved my pack and me! As to thank you I would like for you to stay. At least for a little bit." Kouga admitted with a pink blush forming on his face.

"Kouga, I would like to stay with you, but I can't ever since Kagome left. Miroku and Sango got married and had children and I kind of took over Sango's job so she can take care of her children and I have been going to the village to village taking care of demons and killing them, and I have been kind of busy."

"Well, you can still do that. But you can still stay! I mean! well...eh-" Kouga blushed.

The Inu-dog demon smirked a little seeing Kouga be embarrassed. "Okay, I will stay."

Kouga blushed harder. _'Why am I blushing?'_ "Come on, I will show you around."

Inuyasha saw that Hakakku and Ginta were running up to them as soon as they were in the area of the half-demon presence they pounced on him, and said thank you over and over again. Inuyasha just laughed and said, "You're welcome"

Ginta and Hakakku were talking to Inuyasha for some time now, while Kouga was leading them somewhere. Kouga was overhearing their conversation.

"Inuyasha I see that you are a great deal stronger now, huh?" Ginta asked

"Yea I learned a lot over the years and mastered all the powers of Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha put his hand on the handle of the fang. His voice displaying that he was proud of his accomplishments.

Hakkaku grinned,"Inuyasha you are very strong I was shocked at how you beat those demons so easily."

Inuyasha just chuckled at the comment as they made a stop at a large building, Kouga led them inside. Soon as they stepped inside Inuyasha was being thanked by the mothers, fathers, and all different wolves. A small cub came up to Inuyasha and tugged at his pants, Inuyasha bent down to the kids level as the young child wrapped his small arms around the hanyou and whispered something in his ear and he chuckled and nodded to the kid he let the kid go and walked up to Kouga.

"What was that all about?" Kouga wondered

"Oh, that? Nothing the kid just asked me if I was the Great Inu-Hanyou Inuyasha he has heard all about."

"Oh I see the wolves got a hooked onto you nicely, come the elders want to speak to you"

Inuyasha walked in and greeted the elders; one elder began to speak "Great Inu-Hanyou Inuyasha we thank you for saving our lands and protecting those who need protecting ye child is one great warrior."

Inuyasha looked at the elders as they spoke: "Great elders, you do not need to thank me I was just doing my job, to protect the ones in need."

"Ye child I-no all of us would like for you to stay up here in the North with us and all the wolves would like you to welcome you to the North. You are welcome to stay as long as you can."

Inuyasha looked at them thankfully, "I gladly accept your offer, but elders I will go back and forth to still tend my duties as for my friends might worry for me, if you accept that, I would very much accept your offer to join you here in the north. If only for a while."

"Very well, but Inuyasha would you like to join in the hunting parties? The training sessions for the young? I see that you are very strong and can teach the young to find their skills inside of them."

"Of course, yes I will elders thank you I am happy that you accept for who I am to be with all of you," Inuyasha replied with a smile on his face.

As of that, he walked out to meet Kouga outside the door.

"Well, what did they say!?"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled, and it all the confirmation the other wolves needed and they cheered with joy.

**Kouga POV**

_'Inuyasha's staying?! Maybe I can tell him one day how I feel.'_

**End of POV**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M'Kay I hoped you guys liked it!
> 
> Edited on Wattpad: 5/10/2018


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying to post my story on here as well for access to everyone. The up-to-date story will be on FF.net. 
> 
> Warning!!! The first, about 8-10 chapters, are chapters I wrote when I was 12 so please I know they kinda suck, but I promise it gets a little better in later chapters. Thank you! :)

One week. One week since everything I went to visit Sango she is doing fine with Miroku, I'm surprised. Staying at the wolf den is not so bad I learned everybody's name wasn't too hard. Kouga and me are doing well we have gotten to learn what we have been doing in the last few years. He said he was trying to find a mate once but couldn't find the right one I was so glad he didn't find one. What I couldn't comprehend is why are demons coming all the sudden we have had more than three attacks in ONE WEEK. One. I mean Naraku is gone not many demons roam around here muc-

Inuyasha was pulled out of his thought as one wolf named Kistu  **(AN: Just a random name he will be appearing in the story, if I remember him)** came walking up to him.

"Inuyasha sa-"

"Kistu none of the sama crap ok?"

"I forgot sorry anyway Kouga is trying to find you"

Inuyasha heart fluttered at the sound of Kouga's name "Oh, he is? Where is he?"

"In his chambers."

"Thanks Kistu."

Inuyasha walked into Kouga's chambers "Hey Kouga, you here?"

Inuyasha jumped as two tan strong arms came out and hugged him "Inuyasha! Guess what! The elders said that you can come with me and my hunting tribe tonight so you won't be alone!"

Inuyasha hears "That's awesome Kouga. When do we leave?"

"In a couple minutes let me get my armor on"

Inuyasha watches as Kouga puts his armor on watching Kouga's back muscles moving as he slides the armor on. "Ready?"

"Um, yeah"

* * *

**20 min Later**

Inuyasha is in the back of the hunting tribe while Kouga is in front.  
 _Swoosh._

Inuyasha stops, eyes shifting, nose and ears twitching. Everyone stops and look at Inuyasha hesitantly Inuyasha closes his eyes every part of his body alert. Then- "EVERYBODY RUN!"

Everyone runs and gets protection behind rocks about 70 yards away from Inuyasha except Kouga who is frozen watching Inuyasha. Inuayasha's body was still waiting for something to come out.

"Come out you god damn bastard." the half demon mumbled

All of the sudden a demon about Inuyasha height comes out behind Inuyasha. Dark cold blue eyes, matching hair and bright blue clothing with a sword dripping with blood on it. A snake demon.

"Half breed" it said

"What do you want shit head"

The demon hissed "The wolvessss..., they make a decent meal"

Inuyasha turned "Well sorry, but they are not meal go find something else" he stated with cold eyes as his brothers.

"Too bad half breed, they will be mine"

The demon came at Inuyasha with his sword, Inuyasha ducked pulling out tetsusaiga striking and hitting the snakes gut. He paused holding the bleeding stomach its eyes widen at the sight of his opponent's sword "The sword of Earth, the sword who once belonged at the side of previous Lord of the West InuTashio"

"Ahh so you have heard of my old man," Inuyasha stroked tetsusaiga "well too bad you won't live enough to hear my life story of why I have his sword" Inu smirked, a deadly smirk. As he performed his technique the Windscar hitting the vicious snake demon head on and killing it. Kouga stood frozen at the things he had just seen he knew of Inuyasha being one of the two sons of InuTashio, but the face Inuyasha could have when fighting, his smirk, the enjoyment of fight, his speed, and his eyes exact cold eyes as his elder brother.  _Inuyasha is one strong half-demon_. Inuyasha put his sword back and turned around to Kouga.

"Kouga? You okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Inuyasha. When we get back home can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure"

The rest of the hunt went fine no more attacks, but Inu noticed Kouga was curious about something and he would soon find out.

Inuyasha you have one of the strongest aura's I have ever felt how is that is it just because of that sword? Or is it that strong royal demon blood you have running throughout your veins?

* * *

**Back at the Den**

I walked side by side by Inuyasha to my chambers still wondering how is it that Inuyasha is so strong only as a half demon? What about when he turns crazy full demon mode? What kind of power will he have then? I'll just have to ask him.

We made to my den my mind wondering as I start to speak "Inuyasha can I ask you what kind of training you have done the past three years?"

"Training? Nothing much just kind of going off practicing with my sword killing every demon that was in my path. Sometimes even to go out and spar with my brother."

"Hmm..."

"Inuyasha could you please tell me what had happened to you when you were a pup?"

"I could tell you, but it's hard for me to go back to those nightmares" my heat stung at the sound of the work  _nightmares_. Was his child life that  _bad_  ?

"Well here it goes it started out with my human mother Izayio, and my full demon father InuTashio. My father had just came back from a battle with a strong demon and was badly injured he came back to the castle where my mother was giving birth to me to save my mother and me from death. He had first came too late, but then revived us with the sword tenseiga. He saved me and Izayio from death, but had stayed to fight someone I don't remember who, but anyways he told my mother to run with a pup he had named Inuyasha...me..." he paused and took a breather, how sad I feel a tug at my heart listening to my love's story I want to be there for Inuyasha when he struggling with his past. Please don't push me away Inuyasha please don't...

"Soon after that my mother had heard that my father had died along with his opponent I grew up and I was still a pup my mother had just died I was on my own the village had kicked me out because of the demon inside of me and demons didn't approve of the human inside of me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 12, I apparently had no sense of grammar. Also, I sucked (and still do) at fighting scenes. What can I add? What ideas to you have? Also, if you are on FanFiction.net. This story is on there as well. I mostly active on there. But, thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Warnings as stated in previous chapter. :) Thank you for reading.

**Kouga**

2 Hours it took Inuyasha to tell his story, and I was willing to listen to his story. I have  _never_  seen Inuyasha so sad it was very depressing to see him like this; in all my life I have NEVER seen him like this. He was all high and mighty whenever I went to see him.

Just how did you survive your life Inuyasha with all this tragedy! No matter! I will stay by your side Inuyasha,  _Now_  and Forever!

* * *

 

Kouga listened to my story and me, I could feel and smell the sadness around him, thank you Kouga with you I just know I can trust you with anything.

"Thank You, Kouga" I thanked him, yes but this is not enough to thank after what he has done.

"For what?" he asked

"For listening" I gave him a rare smile of mine,

* * *

 

That smile. A rare one indeed, such a rare thing reveled to me and- argh! I don't know how much more I can take any of this. I love you so much Inuyasha, and your making this harder to contain myself from jumping you and making you take me!

"You idiot," I scoffed

", And why am I an idiot?" he gave me a scowl, hmm now there a face I really remember.

I went over to him and hugged him, he took it by surprise but returned it, I smiled.

"Because I will always be there, forever and always"

I whispered very quietly the last 3 words, not sure if he heard them, but I don't care right now all I want to do is to enjoy this moment.

* * *

 

And not much to Kouga's care right now, Inuyasha heard those very clearly.

"Well, you must be tired, go to bed I will let you know if anything happens." Inuyasha informed, while slowly letting go of his embrace.

Kouga just hugged tighter and whispered "Please stay with me, I feel something that you just going to leave me."

Inuyasha gave him a hmmed sound and nodded. He laid the wolf onto the bed stroking the clingy wolfs hair until he was a deep sleep with the Inu watching over him

* * *

 

(I know there is a bunch of OOC-ness, Sorry)

Kouga woke up the next morning without the warmth around him,

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where are you!"

"Kouga calm down I'm right here you baka wolf." Inuyasha chuckled

"I just went to go help some other wolves around the den, calm down" he added

Kouga sighed in relief, got up and went to Inuyasha and what he did next made the Shiro Inu blush deeply. Kouga kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Inu POV

This feeling I have is. . . Love.

I.

Love.

Kouga.

I can't deny it this feeling is too intense to be anything else. I hugged MY love back. But now it is not the time to tell him this feeling I have I just don't want to tell him if it has risk of hurting him or losing him.

* * *

 

I am having a rough day right now, right now I am at least 20 miles away from the den. I have a little secret, my demon the one I couldn't control. I can control now perfectly, Sango knew of this. but no one else not even Miroku, Shippo, not even Kouga. What the weird thing is that I am looking into a lake right now and my reflection is glowing red eyes with blue, my fangs enlarged, purple jagged marks (Like my fathers), but the weird part is on my forehead, the was once a moon likes Sesshomaru's, but my moon is now growing into what looks like a full moon. I am not sure what is happening, but maybe I will find out.

" **You want to know why that is turning into a full moon Yasha?"**

 _Dammit my demon. Right now? But I do want to know_.

"Sure, what's happening?"

" **That marking on your forehead is forming into a full moon, because that is the marking of the Wolves'"**

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why I have the marking."

" **You have that marking because you are the Alpha of the wolf Kouga, He's your mate."**

"M-m-my Mate, Kouga is my mate?" I stuttered

" **Yes he is your mate, have fun getting him Yasha."**

"Thanks and stop calling me Yasha" I muttered, frustrated

All left I heard was the laughter of my demon.

Fuck! Mating season is coming soon too in what another month! Dammit this is going to be one hell of a Mating Season..

* * *

 

I made it back to the den by nightfall, as soon as I got back Kouga came to me running telling me he was looking for me all day. For some reason at that moment I just wanted to hold Kouga and tell him that he was mine.

"Sorry Kouga I went out for a walk to make sure they weren't any demons weren't near here, sorry to make you worry." I lied

Kouga blushed "I wasn't worring I-I was just making sure you okay!"

"Uh-huh sure okay lets go back to your chamber and get some rest come on" as he slapped Kouga head lightly

"HEY! What was that for?" he yelled

"No reason" I gave him a grin and starting running as chased me to his room.

Night fell, Dens silent, the demons sleeping except for on half-demon, still thinking of the conversation of with his demon.

_'Just thinking about makes feel like, if I tell Kouga he will freak out and run away from me. How do I tell him about this, I don't even know how to tell him I love him! I know it's the easiest thing in the world,but I wish I could just tell him.'_

"Oh I love You, Kouga I hope you love me too. Hmph yeah right!"

At that moment somebody had just heard Inuyasha

"You Love Kouga, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter is kinda where I started up writing and posting again after two years. This is where it starts to improve a little bit.

From the previous chapter:

"You love Kouga, huh?"

* * *

 

Now:

Inuyasha's eyes widen at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned and saw Kouga's grandfather, Mamoru (A/N means Protector).

"As you know I am Kouga's grandfather and protector like my name stands for." Inuyasha posture relaxed and he turned around again to look at the moon, tomorrow was a full moon.

"Yes I do, I really love your grandson. But, there's something I haven't told him yet and I'm afraid if I lose control on it again like in previous years that I'll hurt him" Mamoru looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean, my boy?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at him. (I know Inuyasha is really OCC, but bare with me he's matured).

"Mamoru, do you know I am the son of Inutashio, correct?" The wolf-demon raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but otherwise nodded his head.

"Well over the years I had spent with the human girl Kagome and the rest of the group, I had lost control over my demon. When Kagome had returned home I decided to train on it. I had left the village I was staying at and traveled, bumped into my older brother and agreed on some terms and he helped me with this /problem/. And I finally got control over it and now. . . Well let me show you."

Inuyasha lifted his head, and showed the elder his blood red eyes and jagged purple marks. Mamoru eyes widened. "I am slowly turning into a Full-Blooded demon and if you pay attention to the mark on my forehead, the moon which was a quarter of a moon is now turning into..." The wolf interrupted Inuyasha. "...The mark of the wolves." Inuyasha had a small glint of amusement in his eyes at the shock appeared on the grandfather's face.

"Yes, the mark of the wolves..." yet again he was interrupted,

"My Boy! Do you know what this means! Kouga has yet to get that mark! That mark is the sign of the alpha in mating! You are the alpha of my dear grandson your family had dominated our clan for generations even though we were always and step down from your family. Your family had an aura that we felt to be stronger than our own, the elders aura was the almost the same of your clan, but we could never compare the power between the two. Your power surpassed Kouga's and I believe it. Inuyasha I am proud to hear your going be my grandson's mate." Inuyasha looked at the elder male. "Mamoru I am glad to hear the acceptance, but I am afraid of how I am going to go Kouga, this is all happening so fast and with mating season on the way, there's some weight on my shoulders that I can't handle."

Mamoru eyes softened at the confession, an idea popped into Mamoru head and he smirked. "Inuyasha do not worry about Kouga and you." Mamoru looked out to the slowly rising sun, "Inuyasha go get some sleep it has been a long day for the both of us, because tomorrow you going to need it." Inuyasha looked at the man oddly, but compiled otherwise.

_~OoO~_

Next Day (Or Later Today ^_^ What ever floats your boat)

Inuyasha's nerves were on end. Just what was going to happen? He noticed as he was passing by some of the wolves they had a glint in their eye. He had a very bad feeling...

 


	5. Chapter 5

I had this feeling in my gut, and it didn't feel the greatest. I knew something was going on today, I just couldn't my finger on it. Kouga was sleeping right next to me, he looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb him. Though as gently as I could I lifted myself up and sat right up on the bed. The end result was he snuggling into my leg. I got comfortable lying against the den bed. While gently threading my fingers against Kouga's scalp. Kouga was in quite a deep that I decided to get up gently and release myself from my hopefully future mate. I went to the private hot springs that were in Kouga's den. I didn't know how long I was in there until I heard Kouga's shuffling in the other room. I just realized that, how am I going to tell Kouga, for one, turning into a fulI demon and Sesshomaru as well needs me. By this time I didn't want to think about it I got out and dressed.

"Inuyasha?" I turned my head towards Kouga.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" He shook his head and questioned, "Are you okay?"

* * *

 

Inuyasha didn't realize that he was not in tune with everything. He felt something bad was going to happen today or something unexpected, and can not control the feeling at all. Kouga was watching Inuyasha all day, he seemed distracted for some reason, he would space out at the random times. Almost as something was troubling him. He wondered if he would figure out Inuyasha's problem tonight.

Inuyasha was in the same predicament he felt a feeling, like his instinct that something was going to happen. And then at that moment people were coming from two paths. Mamoru was coming in Kouga's direction and a messenger from the west in Inuyasha's direction.

"Kouga"

"Inuyasha-sama"

They both had a surprised look on their face. Inuyasha looked surprised, was Sesshomaru already summoning him? He took the scroll from the demons hand.

_Inuyasha,_

_Do not worry it is not your time yet,_

Inuyasha visibly relaxed, he was still wondering why Sesshomaru was contacting him.

_I have sent you this letter to let you know that the elders expect you to take the New Moon Test; they have changed the name for the test, called it that for after you. Since, though slowing turning into a full demon, you are a demon on the New Moon. I am sure you will do excellent on the test, though it requires knowing and having the demonic powers such as I. They lay dormant in you; you must awaken them before two weeks time. At dawn you will start it, Inuyasha don't let me down._

_Yours,_

_Sesshomaru_

Inuyasha POV

The New Moon Test? I have mastered some of my demonic powers though, only little things like controlling my strength, how am I to be expected to awaken most to all of them in 2 weeks? I turned to Kouga's direction, and hid the letter in my pocket. He was talking to Mamoru; I slowly walked over wondering what to say to him.

No POV

Kouga was wondering, what Inuyasha was holding and reading. As well as Inuyasha was wondering, how was he going to tell Kouga everything?

Inuyasha has not yet told Kouga anything, and it was getting on Kouga's nerves. And Inuyasha was almost as he was in a daydream all day; he needed to master elements nobody has even told him about. Inuyasha grew up without anybody really near his side. Sesshomaru is here now, but how is to master his demonic powers in 2 weeks? Inuyasha was also worried about Kouga's reaction.

"Okay! That's it!" Kouga was done; he wanted to know about everything that is going on with Inuyasha and fast! Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga, hoping he wasn't going to ask anything about him.

"Is something wrong?" Hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Oh, nothing besides, you are not telling me anything!" Kouga was frustrated; here he is with the man he loves (though no ones knows it except him), worrying about him.

"What do you mean?"

"Please Inuyasha, just tell me what you have been stressing about?" Kouga couldn't take it! He wanted Inuyasha to tell him what's wrong with him. Inuyasha turned his head to the side, and then he turned to look at Kouga.

In his full demon form.

"Do you really want to know the truth?"


	6. Silent Love

**Kouga's POV**

There was a flash of sliver going past me, Inuyasha starting running out to the forest. I stood there, shocked. Why didn't he tell me? I finally came to my senses, I need the answers.

"Inuyasha!"

**No POV**

Kouga started to rush after Inuyasha. Kouga still couldn't understand, he was there for Inuyasha, was there something else he wasn't telling him? "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned his head around, "If wants to talk, then let's go somewhere a little more private." Inuyasha speeds up, people look at then oddly, but move away and make a path, and they didn't want to get into with Inuyasha-sama or Kouga-sama. Inuyasha kept running leading Kouga toward a clearing. This clearing was surrounded with rocks and there was a small waterfall falling into a hot spring. He stopped and waited for Kouga to catch up. What was he going to say? It troubled him, was he going to reject him? Kouga finally caught up, hunching over, hands on his knees catching his breath. When he relaxed, he looked at Inuyasha with confusion and hurt in his eyes, it broke Inuyasha to see his eyes like that.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kouga wanted to yell at him, demand him, he wanted to know why Inuyasha couldn't tell him. Did he not trust him?

"It's complicated. Over the years I have trained with Sesshomaru he told me to keep it a secret until the time was right." Inuyasha had told one secret though he was holding back some more.

"Inuyasha, I still do not understand, what was that letter, y-your demon, a-are you in c-control?" He was hesitating, he wasn't scared of Inuyasha he was…, he was nervous. He didn't know why though.

Seeing him nervous, scared, it hurt Inuyasha. He managed to control his demon so that his eyes are still his stunning gold, and that his fangs are at a medium length. He looked less threatening. Though he still was. "Yes, I learned to control my demon, for years now. It took time, but I did it. But please Kouga please don't be scared, I am in full control."

"Years?! Wait, what about that the letter?" He noticed that Inuyasha avoided the question.

Inuyasha hesitated "The letter was from Sesshomaru, it just said that I have to train for a short period of time, so I will be leaving the North for a couple weeks. I'll be back."  _Leaving?_ Kouga heard that one word and it worried him, he didn't wanted Inuyasha to leave. But he's  _coming back_ , he has to, Kouga needs him to. Kouga walked slowly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed up, wondering what his mate (not yet ^^), was doing.

_Thump!_

Inuyasha at first didn't know how to react. He looked down from where he was laying, and Kouga was  _hugging_  him. His face was nuzzling into the Dog Demon neck with his arms wrapped around Inuyasha midsection. Inu hugged back, his arms going around the Wolf's shoulders pulling him into his chest more. Kouga blushed at the predicament, but snuggled into Inuyasha even more.

They lay there enjoying each other presence, neither talking. They both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

InuXKou

**The Next Morning**

Inuyasha was the first to wake, he was squinting his eyes due to the sun starting to peak over the mountains and shine on him. He made a move to sit up, but noticed his mate still had his arms securely around him. As gently as he could, Inuyasha had managed to get Kouga in his arms bridle style, with his mate's head lying on his chest. He started to walk back towards the dens, and took glances upon Kouga face. "So peaceful, so lovely, I hope I get the chance to take you as my mate Kouga." He remained quiet to the journey to the dens.

He got back to Kouga's (and his) den. He laid  _his_ wolf upon the bed and went across the room, looking at the rising sun. He ran a hand through his sliver locks, he needed to  _go_.

_Kouga,_

_Good Morning, I am hurt I won't get to be the first person you see when you wake. But, sadly, it is time for me to go, I'll be back, it's only a few weeks, I promise. When I get back I will be even stronger to protect you. Don't worry about me, before you know it I will back home, with you._

_See you soon,_

_Inuyasha_

I love you, his unsaid words. Unspoken. He put the letter next to his wolf, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back"

With his last words he jumped and ran his way towards the West.

 


	7. Chapter 7

They both were looking intently to each other; the youngest was bleeding profoundly, though the eldest of the two was in a bad shape as well.

"Unleash your powers Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha eyes hardened, he stretched his arm out towards Sesshomaru,  _"Blades of Blood!"_

Sesshomaru dodged most of the blades, but one gave him a cut on his thigh, he didn't even seem fazed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "That's an old trick, don't hold back on me!"

Inuyasha was breathing was uneven and coming out in harsh pants, though he relaxed and still had a hard face. He hand was reaching towards Tetsugia, though he retracted his hand back.  _'I can't use you, I have to train my powers, and Sesshomaru said no fangs for training. Okay I can do this.'_

" _Lightning Whip!"_ A glowing white came from Inuyasha's fingertips, it was similar to Sesshomaru's own poison whip. He controlled the whip and snapped it towards Sesshomaru, the eldest deflected with his own whip.

"Control it!"

"Dammit!"

Inuyasha cracked his whip again, the whip sounded louder, like thunder. Inuyasha managed to hit his brother's hand. The whip burning his skin. Sesshomaru retracted, panting harder. He looked at his hand, and nodded.

"Good Inuyasha, your learning to handle it better." He looked at the youngest. He was on one knee, breathing heavily. Inuyasha looked at his brother and gave a slight nod.

"Heh..T-thanks, I guess"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Let's take a break. We still have time. It's only been three days. Let me call for nurse to tend our more…grievous wounds. " Inuyasha only nodded in agreement. He watched Sesshomaru walk away. He stood up and walked, or limped, over to a tree. Leaning against it then sliding down, falling upon the ground. He looked up to the sky, taking a deep breath. ' _Wonder what Kouga is doing'_

* * *

**Wolf Den**

"Ugh!" Kouga was frustrated. After Inuyasha left, the den seemed unbalanced of a sort. Things were off….he felt off. ' _Inuyasha…'_

He shook his head.  _'No..he said he would be back. I just have to trust him. He promised.'_

He sat against his bed in his den, holding the letter Inuyasha left for him. He could only hope, that time could go faster for him.

"Kouga?" He looked up to find his grandfather, Mamoru, Kouga sat up farther in his bed and replied to Mamoru.

"Hi grandfather. Is there something wrong?" Mamoru shook his head. "No, but I can tell there is something wrong with you though." He looked at his grandson intently, a look saying:  _I want answers._  Mamoru walked further into the den to sit on the edge of the bed, laying his hand upon Kouga's knee, patting gently. "What's wrong Kouga? You have look of worry in your eyes." Kouga looked up to meet his protector's eyes. He sighed. "I am worried grandfather. About a lot of things really."

Mamoru got comfortable upon the bed, bringing one leg up, and other hanging. "Tell me my grandson."

Kouga felt a sense of relief and fear strike within him. "Grandfather, before I tell you, can you promise not to say anything unless I say." Mamoru nodded. "I promise, nothing will leave these lips." Kouga smiled at him, then the smile fell. "Well it's about Inuyasha." Mamoru perked up at the mention of his grandson's love name. "It's-well-ano…." Kouga blushed slightly

"C'mon Kouga, spit it boy…"

He whispered "Well- I-I love him." Mamoru barley heard what he said, but he heard it nonetheless. Mamoru felt joy spread throughout him; his grandson was finally admitting his feelings.

"Kouga! That's wonderful my boy!" Kouga looked surprised, "Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Kouga," He looked turned more serious, but still had a small smile on his face "I have known for a while that you loved Inuyasha. I have been wanting you to admit your feelings, my boy." Kouga looked in bewilderment. He knew?! Kouga sighed, but smiled. He really could never hide things from his grandfather.

The younger, wolf demon laughed softly, "Grandfather, I am, I love Inuyasha, but I am not quite sure if he loves me back." Mamoru shook his head and thought,  _'If only you knew my boy. But don't worry, everything will work out soon.'_

"Kouga, don't be discouraged. Everything will work out. Now, it's getting late, go to sleep my boy. We will talk about this another day." He slightly ruffled his grandson's hair. He saw the younger scowl slightly, but smiled anyway. Mamoru smiled as well. "Night my boy."

"Goodnight grandfather." Kouga lay down in his bed, turned and shifted and eventually dozing off. Mamoru waited till he saw he was asleep, until leaving the den. He walked the pathway to his own den.  _'It's coming up. Those two better tell eachother soon…maybe they just need a little push.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru was pleased. Inuyasha was making great progress. They were a week into training and have awoken most of his powers. ( **A/N: Sorry. Guys I need ideas for Inuyasha demon powers. I will make sure to give you credit on this. Thanks!)** He knew though Inuyasha would never be able to turn to a full Inu Demon form, due to the fact he wasn't born a full demon. He was only a demon because of the Shikon Jewel. Sesshomaru shook his head and gave a slight chuckle. He remembered that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

" _Lord Sesshomaru!" The chorus of 5 guards rang into the full demon ears. He turned to see his half-brother fighting the guards off him._

" _Inuyasha? May I ask why you're here?"_

_"I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before nodding._

_"Follow me." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru towards his study. The elder brother opened the door, inviting Inuyasha to sit down._

" _What is of such importance Inuyasha that you had to come see me?" His curiosity was peaked. He and his brother have gotten along more over the years, but Inuyasha and himself were still distant with each other. It was odd seeing Inuyasha here besides using his training grounds._

_Inuyasha was silent for a short period, before he sighed and voiced a question. "Sesshomaru, brother, is there any possibility for a half-demon to become a full demon?"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in slight surprise and wonder of the question. Sesshomaru shifted in his chair, leaning his arms on his desk in his study bringing him closer distance to his younger brother. His face showing an emotion of concern and seriousness_ _**(AN: Is that even a word? Ehh Whatever)** _ _. "Why do you ask? What is going on Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha head was lowered, his bangs shielding his eyes. Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly._ 'What is this aura? It's darker..coming from..Inuyasha?'

" _I am asking because.." Inuyasha lifts his head. His fangs longer and sharp. His eyes red with a blue iris. "..I believe I am becoming a full demon."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha became closer that day. They talked the entire day that morning, he understood that before the jewel was destroyed, it granted Inuyasha's deep desire to be a full demon; In thanks of being destroyed and not to be used for anybody's negative purposes. Sesshomaru smirked, he was proud of him, though he would never admit it, he was thrilled to have his younger brother.

* * *

 

After getting patched up from the healer, Inuyasha decided to take the rest of his day off to explore the forest surrounding the palace. He and Sesshomaru haven't taken any breaks since he first got here from the North. He wanted some time for himself.

_Inuyasha_

Being in the forest felt good. Sure I liked saying at an inn or at the castle every once and a while. I knew lying in a tree branch wasn't always the most comfortable. Though the forest calmed me, it was almost a part of me. Sesshomaru had noticed that even when I was younger with my mother that I was entranced by the tall trees and the animals dwelling in Mother Nature's creation (Though you had to stay alert to demons). I slowed down in my running finding myself at my one of my favorite trees. This tree was large, with healthy green leaves, and sturdy, strong branches. It was the heart of this part of the forest for centuries. Jumping up to branch and settling myself on it. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes relishing the scents and the sounds around me. Then I began to think about Kouga. I was confused. I loved the wolf. I truly did, but I didn't know exactly how to tell him. With mating season just around the corner, I  _needed_  to tell him.

_No POV_

Inuyasha sat for the rest of the day in the tree. Not really thinking yet just letting his mind wander. Without noticing himself, Inuyasha drifted off in a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Kouga woke up remembering the night before; jumping down from the tree he spent the night on. Kouga slowly headed back to the den. Breathing in the crisp morning air as he thought about Inuyasha and wondered if he was okay.  _'Was his training going well? Will he pass his test? When will he come back to the north? Everyone misses him...I miss him.'_

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"It's coming up, do you think I'm ready?"

"I believe so. Though you do have a couple more days to train. Keep your focus on that."

"Don't you think I've had enough visits from the healer?"

The elder gave a smirk. "If I do recall I was with you on one of those visits."

"Heh! You must be slacking then Sesshoma-Ow!"

Inuyasha rubbed the area where the slight bloodstain had reappeared on his arm. "What'd you do that for?"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother, amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Do not say I am  _slacking_ , and you wouldn't have gotten hurt brother." Inuyasha glared at the full demon. He crossed his arms, grumbling, "Bastard."

Bringing the cup of tea close to his lips, "What was that Inuyasha?" Inuyasha eyes widened. "Nothing!" Sesshomaru smirked and sipped on his tea. "Mm..that's what I thought."

Both the brothers were relaxing after  _another_  day of training. The test was only two days away, and the training was becoming harsher. More bandages covered both the siblings' body despite their fast healing. Inuyasha sighed. Breathing in the day's air.  _'Kouga.'_  Sesshomaru watched his brother, the younger's eyes were filled with emotion. Sesshomaru shook his head, no matter how tough Inuyasha acted, his eyes showed everything.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jumped from the sudden question. He looked over to the demon, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, barely noticed by the half-demon. "I know that I did not treat you with very much...kindness through the years. But, these last years since that  _human girl_ (He detested that girl.) left I figured you out Inuyasha." Inuyasha eyes were wide listening to his brother. "You may be strong, but you do not realize that all your emotions show in your eyes. And they display that you worry about something _._ " Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He sighed and looked at Sesshomaru, and explained.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha had a small blush on his face. "..Do you remember Kouga?"

Sesshomaru looked in thought for a second, "Ah, yes, the wolf prince?" The half-demon nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah. Him. Well..ano..I-" The elder urged his brother. "Yes, what is it?"

"Ilovehim!" Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled quietly. He almost didn't understand what the other said, but understood nonetheless. "Sesshomaru! Don't laugh!"

"Inuyasha, this is what you were worried about?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Well yes and no. I love Kouga, I do. But my problem is, what if he doesn't love me back? Do I have blessing from you? Especially with mating season, what am I going to do? I mean what gonn-" "Inuyasha!" He jumped in surprise of the booming voice, but calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, of course you have my blessing Inuyasha. If you love him, I will not stand in the way of whom you want to be mates with. Now, do you love Kouga, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gave an immediate nod, no hesitation. "Of course I do!"

"Then what is stopping you?"

Inuyasha gave into his biggest concern. "What if he rejec-"

"Inuyasha, do not settle on the negative side of this. If you do, you will never have the courage to face your fear and tell the boy you love him."

Inuyasha sighed but then gave his elder brother a smile. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave him a playful smirk. "Do not thank me, I am only doing what I should have done years ago."

Inuyasha looked confused, Sesshomaru saw this and answered before he questioned.

"To be your brother." Inuyasha's eyes widen then he shook his head, smiling.

' _Thank you Sesshomaru.'_

There was a moment of a comfortable silence, though the elder couldn't pass an opportunity to tease the half-demon.

"My what an interesting situation this will be. You and this wolf boy."

Inuyasha scowled, "What are you getting at?"

"This will prove to be an alliance for the West and the North-"

"Was that the only important part to you?!"

"Though we will need heirs." Inuyasha blushed, "Sesshomaru!"

"Not just one either-"

"Dammit Sesshomaru, I swear!"

Sesshomaru kept ignoring his brother, "Make sure you get him pregnant, I want some nephews and nieces." Inuyasha was red as a ripe tomato. Sesshomaru chuckled before standing and started walking back to the palace, Inuyasha right behind him, yelling at him.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Why did I decide to tell you?" Servants and guards looked at the two Inu Demons, some smiling and giggling at the two brothers. Though they all thought the same thing.

' _Its good to have the young lord back at the palace. Especially since Lord Sesshomaru no longer has a cold demeanor...well at least not all the time.'_ All of the servants shivered at the thought.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

It was the morning of the test. Inuyasha was wide-awake, Standing and watching the sunrise from his room's balcony. Inuyasha sighed, trying to will away his nervous feelings. He didn't feel prepared, but he trained with Sesshomaru constantly these last two weeks. He couldn't believe some of the powers he had, and Sesshomaru said that there was still enough time for me to continue to figure out some of my other powers that I may have and strengthen them.

 _Knock Knock,_ The door opened. "Inuyasha-sama, breakfast is ready. Lord Sesshomaru is already sat down." Inuyasha turned to see a cat demon with hair like fire, short in stature, but built. "Thank you Kiyomi, tell Sesshomaru I'll be down in a moment. Also, just call me Inuyasha, the -sama stuff, I don't go for."

Kiyomi nodded. "Alright Inuyasha-san, I'll let the lord know." She smiled and left, closing the door on the way out. Inuyasha took a deep breath then walked out guiding himself through the maze of halls to the dining room. He nodded to the guard, who opened the door for him, in acknowledgement, who also gave his own back.

**(AN: Guys as you may have noticed, I made the palace staff nicer to Inuyasha. Only because I wanted to show they accepted him.)**

Inuyasha sat at the table, at the right hand of his elder brother. "Mornin' Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked up the document he was reading, "Good Morning Inuyasha, are you alright?" Inuyasha paused in eating, he sighed, "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed "Inuyasha."

He tried to turn his head away from the sharp gaze. "Fine. I'm nervous, scared, whatever you want to call it."

The elder demon's eyes softened. "Inuyasha, you have nothing to worry about. You need to do what you always do. Show off your power." Sesshomaru regarded with a playful smirk.

Inuyasha glared at him, then closed his eyes and sighed once more.

"Okay. I will do my best." He opened his eyes, but this time they were full of determination.

"For now just eat, and after head on over to the training grounds to practice once more. But, do not push yourself. You need the strength."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright." And continued to eat his cooling meal.

* * *

**With Kouga**

Kouga was out hunting with some of the children, well more like they were practicing. He was watching the cubs going back and forth, prancing and moving low in the grass. He smiled, he loved the cubs he always tried to spend time with them, and it also gave the mothers of the tribe a break. He didn't mind, plus he was the leader of this pack. He had to protect everyone and teach everyone the ways of the wolves.

"Kouga-sama!" The wolf-demon was brought out of his thoughts, watching a six-year-old girl, a head full of light brown hair, running to him. She had shining bright hazel eyes and in the sun, you could see hints of green, they were beautiful eyes, and her name fit her perfectly.

He bent down to the girl's height, and smiled. "Yes Hitomi?"

**(AN: Hitomi, generally means pupil (of the eye), which is used for girls who have beautiful eyes.)**

"Here you go Kouga-sama." She handed him a flower, it red and white, the center being a pure white but as the pedals stretched on, there was the red licking the tips of the flower. "You looked kind of sad, so I wanted to make you happy." She smiled, her tiny fangs glinting in the sun.

Kouga smiled back at her, and then became confused. "Thank you. Though how could you tell I was sad Hitomi?" As far as he knew, he was content and happy; being around the cubs distracted him from different thoughts.

"Your eyes!" She exclaimed.

"My eyes? What do you mean?" He wanted to know, he thought he was hiding his feelings about everything else pretty well. Also, the whole day with the cubs was a vacation for him.

"Kouga-sama! Ever since Inuyasha-sama left you been a little sadder, even though you smile, you don't look the same when Inuyasha-sama is here." Kouga was surprised and impressed, though he smiled at Hitomi.

"I have been missing Inuyasha. Don't you like it when he's here?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And so do I, though we only can only wait for him to come back. But thank you Hitomi." He ruffled the girl's hair. "Now go with the other cubs, we are going to go back in a while." She smiled widely, and ran over to a group of cubs chasing after butterflies.

Kouga watched her as she ran over to them, he looked at the flower. Twirling it between his fingers then bringing it up and smelling the fragrant scent.  _'Hurry home Inuyasha.'_

Kouga called the cubs in and started walking back to the den. He savored the fragrance of the flower once more before putting it in his band of his ponytail. He didn't care if it looked girly or not, it reminded him too much of someone that he couldn't just throw it away.

* * *

**At the Western Palace, In Outside Training Grounds**

"We are gathered here to witness and evaluate, Inuyasha, a Shiro Inu Half-Demon, who has been over the course of two years, turning into a full blooded Inu Demon due to the effect of the Shikon Jewel." Inuyasha took deep breath as he watched the tiger demon speak, mentally preparing himself. He watched as another elder spoke up.

"Now Inuyasha," He held his eyes to the elder, waiting for a command. "Show us the power you have detained over the weeks with your elder half-brother and Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru has aided you in developing." Inuyasha looked at the said lord, who gave a slight nod, his face set in an emotionless mask. He waited a moment as he watched the sun go down, feeling his inner demon surge in delight as he was overwhelmed with power. His fangs and claws became longer and sharper, much like his late father, jagged purple marks showed upon his cheeks. Since he is in control, his eyes were still his stunning gold.

**(AN: Warning: I kind of suck at fighting scenes so bare with me :P)**

He mentally smirked when he saw some of the elders had a surprised look on their faces. He then prepared himself in a fighting stance as he some of the guards came to attack him.  _'Okay I can do this. Just as my bastard of a brother said, show off, that's it.'_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as they came closer, he quickly dodged a punch, and using his enhanced speed he turned gave the guard a roundhouse kick. He saw two more guards running towards him. "I do apologize, this may hurt." They had a look of surprise before they were tied back to back to each other and feeling searing hot pain around their midsections. Inuyasha had tied them in his lightning whip, he retracted the whip, and as soon as he let go the guards fell to the ground. His ears twitched as he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He remained "oblivious," as he heard the lion demon (Knowing by his smell) behind him, he turned,  _"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"_ His claws cut through the blade of the sword, and a wound to the stomach of his fake foe, though before breaking down the sword it did give him a cut on his arm. He ignored the cut, focusing on the rest of the guards rushing towards him. He then jumped in the air above the group of four and dipped his claws into his open wound, and shouted  _"Blades of Blood!"_ Inuyasha had made sure they only injured his opponents, not killed. He dropped to the ground. Facing the elders, waiting for a reaction or comment.  **(AN: Thanks so much Lavilkuto ^_^).** Some had a surprised look on their eyes, while other (mainly the older demons) had their expressionless mask on, though they did have small smirks. His brother walked up and stood next to him, placing a hand on the shorter male's shoulder.

"Well done Inuyasha." Sesshomaru turned to the council, "Well?" The older generations of demons exchanged looks. The eldest came to the front of the variety of demons, which had a small smile and light in his eyes. This demon, Hisashi  **(AN: Meaning: Long-lived)** , among the council was the oldest and wisest, given to the fact that he witnessed many more years than the rest of the council.

"My how you've grown Inuyasha, I remember you as a child, and your father, may he be in peace, protected you in his last moments. Though you are his child as well Lord Sesshomaru, you look more of your mother. Inuyasha, young boy, you are almost an exact replica of him." He looked at the two boys. "Your father would be proud of you both." Inuyasha had a small, sad smile on his face, he was glad to hear about his father. He looked up to Sesshomaru, who was observing him as well; from each other they received their own smirk. "And Inuyasha," Said demon looked back at the elder. "you passed."

Inuyasha gave Hisashi a large grin. "Thank you. Especially you Sesshomaru." The daiyoukai smirked and ruffled his brothers hair.

' _Be home soon Kouga.'_

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe you noticed by now. These characters are really OOC. I like them this way. This is the way I am writing them. So please. Thank you for reading.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood there watching the elders retreat, they waited there for a few more moments. In these moments the sun started to rise, and Inuyasha's features were returning to their normal shape and size.

"Come Inuyasha, let's tend to the wound then rest a while before deciding to head back to your mate." Inuyasha blushed slightly, he hated that he told the full demon about Kouga. He didn't reply to the comment and started walking towards the palace, though he would admit that he was drained. He had practiced before the test slightly and only hours later to actually attend the real test. He wanted to have a bath and relax and probably get a head start of going back to the North tomorrow morning. Sesshomaru trailed after his brother, eyes showing amusement and lips curled in a caring smirk. He loved to tease his brother and he was proud of him as well. He shook his head one last time with a smirk on his handsome face.  _'If only you were here Father.'_

**With somebody new :P**

Walking outside, they prepared to pull out the clothes to put out to dry. The morning sun was rising and their children as well. The smaller one of the two smiled and breathed in the crisp morning air. Emotions of content and tranquility was on the younger's face. Many could tell they were happy, finally able to settle down and relax.  _'Wonder how everyone is doing. Shippo, Kohaku, Inuyasha, and even though you're not here anymore, I still do wonder what you're doing, Kago-'_

_Slap!_

The women laughed, "You never change do you Miroku?" She watched her husband as he now was rubbing the red handprint on his face. He smiled back though, "No and neither have you, my lovely Sango." The slayer blushed slightly and gave a kiss to her husband of two years now.

"Hey Miroku?" Sango leaned against the male frame, soaking in his warmth. Miroku nuzzled his head in her shoulder and pulled her tighter in his embrace before answering. "Mm..yes my love?"

"How do you think everyone is doing? Even her." A little surprised by the question of their friends and their  _old_ companion. Miroku had answered, "Well I do believe everyone is doing well. And from what we know, Inuyasha is staying in the north with Kouga." He smirked slightly.

"Trying to get his own mate."

Sango laughed lightly, "That's right, they were so oblivious back then, Kouga obviously has a thing for Inuyasha. I do hope that happens. Oh! Do you think their children will have Inuyasha's ears!? Oh that would be adorable!"

Miroku laughed at his wife's antics. "Getting a little ahead my dear, but we will see, I'm sure of it."

The sat there in a comfortable silence, watching their children play in the meadow surrounding the house. "Miroku, what about her _?_ "

Miroku tensed a bit, talking about  _Kagome_ was hard, for the entire group. He closed his eyes remembering of their last conversation with the girl. How hurt Inuyasha was, how they all were. Though they understood why she left, she belonged there, she was not meant to be in this time. For Inuyasha it was the hardest for him to get used to the idea.

* * *

 

_**Flashback - A week after Kagome left** _

_Everybody was sitting in Kaede's hut, well, almost everybody. They were missing a dog demon and a young priestess, who no longer was with them. The slayer and the monk were in the hut leaning against the transformed Kirara, with a young fox demon sleeping in between the two lovers. The two humans watched as Kaede walked in. "Where is that Inuyasha?"_

_The two shared a look as the monk answered, "Sulking, Kagome's leave has left him devastated." The elder priestess sighed._

" _That boy. Somebody must tell him that he must understand. He is not the only one saddened. Ye are as well." They nodded. "Yes we are, but Inuyasha has taken it the hardest."_

_Kaede sighed, "Miroku," The monk gave her a questioning look._

_"Go talk to him, he will talk to you." Miroku nodded and stood, giving Sango a peck on the cheek before heading towards the sacred tree. Getting closer to the tree he maked out a figure sitting against the tree._

_"Inuyasha?" The dog demon's head lifted and watched as the man walked closer to him. His eyes were dull and confused..?_

" _Hey Miroku.." His voice was soft and quiet. Something so unusual for the hanyou Miroku sat down in front of the half-demon and was in silence for minutes as the monk tried to find words to say. Until Inuyasha spoke._

_"You know. We talked the day before she left. No yelling. No shouting. No 'sit boys'. We talked. You know after years of being together and how much I cared for her, I thought I loved her." Miroku faced was painted with confusion._

_"Thought? Inuyasha what are you talking about?"_

_Inuyasha gave a small smile. "We knew deep down we cared for each other. But I don't love her. She was more obsessed with the idea of me being with her. And I was obsessed with the thought of having someone to spend my life with." You could say Miroku was visibly surprised. He never expected for Inuyasha to say anything with such...maturity._

_"You know though. I'm devastated that she and I will never be able to be together. Being hated and alone for most of your life makes you crave the desire to fill the gap. I wanted to be loved, that is one of the reason why I wanted to be with Kagome and Kikyo. But when when Kagome kissed me, I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel that hole closing. But now, I am happy. I believe that it was Kagome time to go. She isn't quite needed here anymore. She will be missed though. She was apart of our little family." Inuyasha smiled. Miroku watched his friends emotion play on his face. He himself was in shock and wonder. The shock came from the speech he just heard. He couldn't quite believe that Inuyasha was not in love with Kagome. But, the wonder is that, how much has Inuyasha grown? Also, who would he be with?_

_"Inuyasha" The half-demon looked up to the monk. "There is not much I can say here. But what I can is that. We are here for you. We are your family and a family can only hope the best for another. We-"_

_"...Are proud of you and love you. We will always be by your side no matter what happens. You must know that Inuyasha." Both men turned to find Sango with Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better family than he has now._

_"Thank you..."_

**AN: Well that was really sappy. Sorry :P**

**Flashback End**

* * *

 

"She must be doing fine. We haven't heard from her. But like we said, we could only hope the best for another."

Sango chuckled softly. "Of course." She smiled. "I love you Miroku." She kissed him briefly. "As do I my lovely Sango." She laughed.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!" They both kissed once more before releasing each other from their embrace. Both watched as their children ran to them.

_Could only hope the best._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I had taken another Hiatus and was gone for over a year. So this is another opportunity where you might see a bit of improvement. Thank you all for reading.

You know, living in the castle is quite luxurious, though to Inuyasha it was missing something, or more like, someone. After the having the a full day to rest and healing of his minor injuries. He was finally able to head back to Kouga. As of right now he was walking through the halls to say a final goodbye to his brother. Though he knew he would eventually see him again. He knocked on the elders study, which was very hidden and far away from everything. 'Figures he would immediately hide away to his hole.'

The door opened and creaked like something from a creepy ghost story. He strolled inside and saw Sesshomaru reading through some scrolls with a cup of tea in his right hand

"Ah Inuyasha, you heading back?" Inuyasha inclined his head, nodding.

"Yeah. Just wanted to say bye before I left. And to be honest, I miss Kouga. And I think I am going to be have to tell him. I can't stand by and watch somebody else take him away from me."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Tell him as soon a you touch the borders of the north. Inuyasha don't regret not telling him." He took a sip of his tea a small smirk on his face. "Plus, I want a niece or nephew in these halls. It does get a bit dreary here sometimes."

Inuyasha eye twitched in annoyance,  _'How are you my brother? What happened to the guy that used to kill me everytime he saw me?''_

 _"_ Well I better set off Sesshomaru."

"Alright. Inuyasha, I will be in contact." The hanyou nodded and gave his brother a small smile before walking out of the office.

Inuyasha gave goodbye's to the people he passed and continued on forth. He was planning to make it to the north before dusk. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha sprint off through the forest he gave a small smile before disappearing and continuing to sit and read those blasted scrolls.

Though as he ran off he didn't notice the pairs of eyes watching him.

* * *

 

**With Kouga**

Kouga was worried. The only emotion he could feel, besides a longing, was worry. Worried if Inuyasha passed his test, worried…

If he would come back to him.

Another sense of worry for him was that if his feelings for Inuyasha were to be accepted. Kouga took a deep breath before deciding to go calm his nerves, he walked to his den, his body feeling heavier with each step as he hit the bed with full intention to take a needed nap.

**With Ginta and Hakkaku**

"You know Hakkaku, I can see Kouga likes somebody, maybe even love." Ginta looked at his lover and partner, who was sitting against a tree, waiting for what he would say.

"Well yeah, it's Inuyasha." Hakkaku said as he pulled his partner down so he was sitting between his legs, as he got him in position, he wrapped his arms around him.

"That's who I thought it was, though it was obvious, they are just oblivious." Ginta leaned into his lover and shifted as he got comfortable.

"Who do think will tell first?" Hakkaku peered down at the one in his arms.

Ginta hummed in thought, "I really don't know to be honest, they are both stubborn. Hell, if It gets to a certain point I may have to put them in a room and tell them myself."

Hakkaku laughed, "Man I would pay to see that." Then quieted, "Then again they better do it soon, I overheard the council saying something about a possible arranged marriage."

Ginta eyes widened, "What?! They can't do that." Ginta didn't like the thought of an arranged marriage, everybody should have a the right to fall in love with anybody, but not some stranger that they just met and suddenly be married to them. Ginta next thought was interrupted by a  _snap_ of a twig in the woods. Both the wolf demons stood in alert, in fighter ready positions.

"Who's there?" Hakkaku asked as he stepped in front of Ginta.

"Guys! Calm down, it's just me." A foot emerged from the bushes before a red clad half-demon came out into the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Both wolf tribe demons shouted in excitement and surprise. The half-demon was covered in the scent of blood, his Fire Rat robe making the blood stains hard to see.

"What happened?" Ginta asked.

"I ran into a group of demon, they saw me leaving Sesshomaru's and though I was weak and something they could use against my brother." Inuyasha smirked.

"And let's just stay they were sorely mistaken."

Hakkaku laughed. "Geez Inuyasha, I will admit you had me scared for a moment. Anyway, your back though! Has Kouga seen you yet? He's going to be so excited now that you're back." He wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's arm and starts to walk towards the den, but Inuyasha resisted.

"Actually Hakkaku, I don't want to see him just yet." Both wolf demons looked at the Inu demon confused.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha?" Ginta questioned, his brows furrowed in confusion. Inuyasha smiled slightly and looked at the two.

"I'm gonna take a guess and take it you both know that I have feelings for Kouga." The two demons glanced at each other and nodded.

Ginta rubbed the back of his neck, "Well to be honest Inuyasha, it was quite obvious."

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess it wasn't much of a secret, but besides that, I want to ask Kouga to be my mate. But I need the help of you two."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at Inuyasha in shock for a second before grinning. "What can we do to help?"

Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

 

**~Almost Dusk~**

**With Kouga**

' _Ugh! Damn those two! Hakkaku and Ginta has been dragging me around all day, then when they finally let me do my own thing they leave me alone in the woods!'_

 

**~Earlier that Day~**

It was true, after Ginta and Hakkaku decided to help Inuyasha, their only task was;

"Don't let Kouga get anywhere near the waterfall tonight. Do everything needed to keep him away."

And they were determined to do just that. After Kouga came out of his den from a well needed nap, he did his rounds walking around the den. After though, he wanted to go on a hunt, where the two wolf demon lovers panicked for a moment. Luckily though they were prepared. "Kouga! The council called for you." Ginta smiled at his friend.

"Man, really, right now? Alright, I'm coming." Ginta and Hakkaku followed after their friend glancing at each other, smirking slightly. The council needed Kouga all the time to discuss certain politics of the tribe, though for today they didn't truly need him. For what Kouga didn't know is that Ginta and Hakkaku came in earlier telling the council of Inuyasha and his plan. The women elders squealed in delight as the men in the council chuckled and shook their head, muttering "finally" under their breaths, as they listened in on the plan.

Though the plan with the council was working brilliantly, especially for Inuyasha's sake, for Kouga, it was hell. The council kept him in the room for hours. Though they did discuss real issues, most of it was for stalling time. After a couple of hours, Ginta and Hakkaku came in to take Kouga on a "hunting" trip, for which the wolf prince, sprinted out of the room. Before leaving, the two lovers grinned at the council, who smiled back. They lead Kouga near the waterfall, as the prince sat down to relax and close his eyes, the two saw this as their time to leave, silently. Kouga lost in his thoughts of his day (and Inuyasha) didn't notice the two leave. As he stood up, opening his eyes, he looked around and didn't see his two friends. And this is where we are now.

"Those two are gonna get it once I see them, the dragged me into a long ass council meeting, then decide to drop me in the woods." Kouga sighed, his ears twitched as he heard the rushing water of a waterfall near by. "Well I guess while I'm here I can relax in the water."

He started to walk to the sound of the water, not noticing a golden pair of eyes on him.

The eyes watched and followed the wolf moving soundless through the trees, while masking his scent. He watched the wolf as he waited for the right moment.

Kouga walked and sat by the lake looking at the water, pondering. His eyes softened as he rested his head on his knee as he whispered, "I wish you were here Inuyasha."

The Inu demon in the tree smiled as he heard that, and jumped down and walked into the clearing.

"And if I already was?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kouga eyes widened. That voice. He turned around and saw the very man he was thinking and worrying about for what felt for the longest time.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kouga's voice cracked in surprise as he watched Inuyasha walk closer, his mouth twitched upwards before becoming a smile.

Inuyasha's smirk became a smile as he watched Kouga's expression change from surprise to happiness.  _'He is perfect.'_

They were inches apart as silence filled the clearing.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Inuyasha joked.

Kouga's eyes widened, "No! I am thrilled, but I thought you would be in the West a lot longer."

Inuyasha chuckled, "No, I was able to train, hard I might add, with Sesshomaru and passed my test, the elders were very impressed with me." Kouga smiled hearing this the last two weeks were full of worry and sadness and that all had evaporated by seeing the man in front of him.

"Did you just get back?" Kouga asked, tilting his head in question as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uhh...I got back here around noon." Kouga almost didn't hear his answer as he whispered it out. But he did.

"What? Inuyasha it's almost dusk. Where were you? What were you doing?" Kouga looked shocked. His eyes narrowed as Inuyasha chuckled nervously again.

"Well did you notice Ginta and Hakkaku bothering you and being in the council room for hours?" Of course Kouga couldn't forget the council meeting, it was torture!

Kouga's eyes were narrowed, "Please tell me that wasn't all your doing!" Inuyasha gave him a grin and another nervous laugh. "Inuyasha! That was all you?! I wanted to die in that room! It was complete torture!"

Inuyasha smiled and chuckled softly. "I know. I am sorry about that, but something came up that I needed you to be kept out of the forest."

Confusion was written over the wolf's face. "Why? What were you doing?"

Inuyasha bit his lip and gave the wolf demon and small grin. "This." He pulled Kouga's hand to some bushes, pushing them to the side he revealed a small, enclosed clearing. It gave a straight path to the waterfall and unless you moved asides the bushes and tree branches you couldn't see outside the small area. Within the area, there were pelts laid on the ground making a makeshift bed, they were soft towels off to the side, if needed, if they were to go swimming. They were oil lamps illuminating the surrounding giving it a soft glow as the sun started to set.

Kouga was in awe. His eyed widened at the set up as he turned to see Inuyasha watching him. "W-What is this?"

Inuyasha gripped onto Kouga's hand as it was still intertwined with his. He looked into Kouga's eyes and gulped, biting his lip, trying to rid of his nervous feeling. "Well, during my stay with Sesshomaru, I realized something. Something important. That I can't let opportunities to slip by especially when I realized I can't live without them."

Kouga felt anxious for reasons he didn't know. "What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" He had to know, his anxiety was rising every second.

Inuyasha looked down for a second, then rose his head with a hint of confidence in his eyes. "Well I can show you better than I can tell you."  **(1)**

Inuyasha gave a small smile before pulling Kouga close to him that their chests were touching. He looked into Kouga's surprised eyes before leaning down and capturing the wolf demon's lips with his own. Kouga's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what was happening he was still for a few moments before he realized he hadn't responded. He smiled into the kiss as he slowly wrapped his arms around the Inu demon's neck and deepened it. Inuyasha smiled slightly as he gripped Kouga's waist tighter.

They didn't pull away until they needed air to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each others as the tried to regain their breath.

Kouga then blushed, "I-Inuyasha? What does this mean?" He pulled away slightly to look at the other man's face.

Inuyasha laughed softly, "Well I guess I mean to ask is that, Kouga, I will not stand by and watch someone take you away from me so what I am asking is that will you give me the utmost honor and happiness in becoming my mate?"

Kouga couldn't breathe this had to be a dream, he stared open mouth and the man in front of him, whom he shared a breathtaking kiss from moments ago, the man who he realized he loved, the man he knew now he couldn't live without, was asking him to be his mate.

Kouga gave a small breathless laugh and grinned, "Yes!" Inuyasha met the wolf's eyes as his own widened. "Yes I will become your mate! Of course!" Inuyasha smiled and sighed a breath of relief as joy filled his body.

Kouga laughed in happiness, he couldn't believe it, he was gonna be Inuyasha's mate! He shouted yes again as he jumped onto Inuyasha wrapping his legs around him. Inuyasha exclaimed in surprise as they fell onto the ground against a tree trunk, Kouga straddling the inu demon. They both managed the calm down as they just smiled at each other until Inuyasha sighed and leaned his head onto Kouga's shoulder. Kouga looked down and asked,

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" He felt Inuyasha shake slightly as he heard a soft laugh and watched as he rose his head again.

Inuyasha smiled at his soon-to-be mate. "You have know idea how long I have been wanting to ask you and tell you this."

Kouga grinned then tilted his head, "Tell me what?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly and pulled Kouga closer and whispered "I love you Kouga."

Kouga gasped then smiled and whispered back, "I-I love you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha grinned before closing the gap and kissing his wolf again and Kouga immediately responded.

Kouga smiled into the kiss,  _'It happened. I never thought it would, but it did. Now, I can't wait for mating season.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): So if you can guess the movie the I got that line from, you get a high five! And possibly a shout out in the next chapter! :P (Hint: Cheerleading)
> 
> And done! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to upload this and knock out because it is three in the morning for me! Please! Please Review you all don't know how much it motivates me to write! This is why I am up at 3am for you! Love you all! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Kouga shifted on the makeshift bed, squinting at the sunlight that poured through the trees. He patted the spot next to him and finally noticing there was nothing there. He sat up quickly looking at his surroundings. He looked around and realized where he was and smiled as the memories from the previous night flooded in.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga yawned as he stretched and stood, intending to find the inu demon.

As soon as he stood up, Inuyasha had walked through the bushes into their private clearing. The said Inu smiled at him,

"Morning Koi."

Kouga blushed slightly, "I don't think I will ever get used to that." Inuyasha just smirked.

"You better, because soon you will be mine and you are my koi." He pulled Kouga closer to him as he chuckled as he saw Kouga blush deepen.

"I love you Kouga," Inuyasha whispered into his ear as he nuzzled his soon-to-mate.

Kouga smiled as he wrapped his arms around the larger demon and whispered back, "I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rested his chin on top of Kouga's head while rubbing his back. He looked towards to the rising sun. "We should head back soon."

Kouga pulled back, smiling, and looked up into golden eyes. "Soon does not mean right now, I'd like to go for a swim." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched Kouga walk towards the lake, shredding of his armor and other clothing before diving into the lake.

Splash!

"You know your torture right? You know we can't do anything until mating season." Inuyasha asked as Kouga emerged from the lake wiping back his wet hair from his eyes which held a twinkle in them. Kouga just smirked at him before diving into the lake again disappearing from Inuyasha's view. The said demon chuckled before shedding his own clothes and jumping into the lake.

Kouga swam up to the top of the lake again searching for Inuyasha. "Inuya-ahh!"

Kouga screamed as he was pulled underneath the water to only meet the mischievous eyes of half demon. They both went up for air and Inuyasha laughed as he saw the pout on Kouga's face. Kouga just glared at him, "I hate you."

Inuyasha just chuckled, "No you don't, just call it payback, besides you can never hate me because you love me and.." he pulled Kouga in closer his breath ghosting over his lips, "I. Love. You." He kissed Kouga with each pause the last one lasting longer as Kouga wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck as the kiss deepened, at the same time pulling them underneath the water, the kiss never breaking.

* * *

A few hours later of kissing and swimming later, they dried off and gathered everything up and started to walk towards the den. With Inuyasha's arm around Kouga's shoulder as the wolf's head rested on the other's shoulder. It was around mid afternoon so the den was as lively as it always was. Though Kouga and Inuyasha just walked through everyone, in their own little world. As they walked by many glanced their way and left with a grin on their face. The two walked to their den as they arrived they were greeted by Mamoru

"Ah, Hello grandfather." Kouga smiled and gave a small wave towards the older wolf while Inuyasha tilted his head as a greeting.

Mamoru looked at the both of them and smirked. " And to say the council almost contracted an arranged marriage for you Kouga."

Inuyasha scowled and growled and tightened his hold on Kouga. Though Mamoru just laughed. "Oh calm down boy. We almost did an arranged marriage between the both of you, if you hadn't been so quick to admit each other's feelings."

Inuyasha relaxed and rolled his eyes, "You sound like my brother."

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, what does he say?" Mamoru asked.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but shut it quickly and blushed slightly. "Nothing." He muttered.

Mamoru laughed and Kouga blushed already thinking of the possible things the older Inu Demon could have said.

Mamoru laughed once more before patting Inuyasha on the back and ruffling his grandson's hair. "Well, I will leave you two alone I have to go. Oh and Kouga don't worry about your duties today I will take of them."

Kouga smiled and thanked his grandfather. Once they were alone Inuyasha kissed the wolf demon. "Well at least everyone is rooting for us."

Kouga chuckled and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Yes, it nice. Especially to have my grandfather's approval and Lord Sesshomaru's."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes very true. And yeah Sesshomaru totally approves, don't worry about that." He shook his head as he was reminded what his brother said.

Kouga smiled and shook his head. "Besides the point, come, let us enjoy my rare day off as pack leader." He grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him jumping up the mountain to its peak. Not realizing it was starting to get late and the sun was starting to set. They reached the peak and sat on the edge of it, Kouga in Inuyasha's lap, their legs dangling off the edge as they watched the sun set.

They sat until the sun fully set, enjoying the silence and the comfortable silence between them. They exchanged kisses and playful banter. Kouga looked up at Inuyasha and saw his golden eyes and the stars reflecting in them. He smiled and cuddled deeper into Inuyasha's warmth, smiling wider as he felt Inuyasha's hold tighten.

'Nothing can ruin this moment.' He pulled Inuyasha down and kissed him, Inuyasha pulled back and smiled at the wolf demon. "What was that for?"

Kouga grinned, "Nothing. I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha chuckled and smiled, "I love you t-" before he could finish Kouga kissed him again.

"Thank you," Kouga whispered.

"For what?" The inu demon whispered back.

"Loving me." They look into each other's eyes.

"No need to thank me for that. " Inuyasha kissed him again. They sat there until Kouga drifted to sleep in Inuyasha's arms to where he carried him down to the den and laid him on the bed. Inuyasha watched him for a few moments and smiled before laying next to him and falling into slumber.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And were up to date! This is where I am currently on FF.net. I am in the middle of Chapter 15. Hoping to post soon, but we will see. 
> 
> Bye guys! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (1/26/17)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!
> 
> So! I have news. These are my last few months of high school, which are getting quite hectic. So I may not post until school is over which is in June. It is my senior year which includes so much more than I expected. I have a big senior project that is taking up a lot of my time and that is not including my AP classes and upcoming finals and exams.
> 
> I am stressing out so much lately so please be patient with me. I will try to post as often as I can during this time, but school right now will be my number one priority.
> 
> But THANK YOU for your patience and being loyal to this story and reviewing! Because you have no idea how it motivates me to post. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.

For everyone who knew about Inuyasha's and Kouga's engagement, which was  _everyone._ They knew for a fact that Kouga was going through the honeymoon phase. The heart eyes, the sighs, the lack of attention to anything besides his soon-to-be mate. Hell, Kouga could barely focus when he wasn't thinking about Inuyasha (which was always). But besides noticing their leader been a little off they didn't say anything, seeing as they were happy for him. He found his mate, a strong mate to add by the way. And, everyone loved Inuyasha.

But, right now everyone can't help groan.

"Kouga let's go! We need to go hunting." Ginta whined as he pulled Kouga while his partner was pushing him from behind.

"Why do I have to go? You both can handle it." The wolf leader sighed as he tried to push against the force of the other wolf demons.

"Well for one, we want you to go and two, we are required to take at least a three man team when hunting." Hakkaku added.

Kouga groaned. "Just get someone else! It's not like you need me specifically."

"No. We are getting you out. You have been moping the last four days in your den." Hakkaku argued as they finally got Kouga past the gates.

Ginta sighed as he tried to catch his breath, he forgot how strong Kouga was. He watched Kouga and Hakkaku argue as he remembered to why they were in this situation.

* * *

**Days Earlier**

_It has been bliss since Inuyasha and Kouga had announced their engagement. Everyone who walked by them couldn't help but smile at their shared whispers and kisses. It was cute. And no one could deny it._

… _.Until the letter._

_A messenger had come by for Inuyasha from Sango and Miroku. Which Inuyasha was ecstatic to hear from them until he read the contents._

" _What is it? Something wrong?" Kouga frowned as he saw Inuyasha smile disappear._

" _Yeah. It seems that one of the twins, Kiyomi, has come down with a cold. Sango says nothing to fear and that Kaede said she would be fine. But that's not the problem, I guess the town next to the village is getting terrorized at night by a demon. Though no one hears anything or sees anything. Everyone wakes up to destroyed buildings and some have already died. With Kiyomi sick, Sango and Miroku can't do anything and seems they are asking for my help. They are worried that the demon will come for the village soon." He frowned, worried._

" _Let's go then." Kouga stood from his seat on the bed. Ready to start packing for the journey._

_Inuyasha shook his head, "No Kouga you have to stay here." Kouga opened his mouth to protest, "We still have a lot of planning to do for mating season and you can't just leave your pack. I will go and you will stay here."_

_Kouga growled and pouted. He knew Inuyasha was right, but he didn't want him leaving again he just got back from the West not even a week ago and here he was leaving again._

" _Hey" Kouga looked into the shining gold eyes of the Inu Demon. "I know you don't want me leaving again, but I will always be back for you. Now, stop pouting or else I won't stop from doing this;"_

_Inuyasha leaned down and swept up Kouga from his feet as he pulled him into to a kiss and only for it to deepen as Kouga tightened his legs around his mate's waist. They pulled away to gain some air._

" _Mm..maybe I should continue if it keeps you from leaving." Kouga gave a small smile as he knew Inuyasha would still be going._

_Inuyasha gave a small chuckle and gave him a brief kiss before setting him down and grabbing a pack and quickly throwing supplies into it. Once done he grabbed Tessaiga and strapped it to his waist. He offered his hand to Kouga which the wolf demon immediately took as the both walked down to the gates._

" _I love you." He kissed Kouga one last time. "I'll be back before you know it." And jumped into the trees._

* * *

**Back to the Present**

….And here they were. Inuyasha has been gone for a total of four days now and ever since then Kouga would stay in his den go out to attend a council meeting or meet with Mamoru to only go back to the den. So, in order to clear his mind a bit Hakkaku and Ginta were in charge to take him out and distract him.

"Can't I just go back? You guys can handle hunting!" Kouga yelled trying to get pass Hakkaku, "Who put you guys up to this anyway? Was it grandfather?"

Ginta shook his head as he rose from his crouched position. "No it wasn't Mamoru-sama, it was Inuyasha." He revealed.

Kouga stopped in his tracks and turned to Ginta, "What?"

Ginta smiled. "Inuyasha came to us when he was leaving the village. Hakkaku and I were by the stream when he caught our scent. He mentioned his trip back to Kaede's village and told us that he knew you were upset so he told us to keep an eye on you. To keep you occupied and happy while he was away."

Hakkaku nodded and added, "Specifically he said to, ' _Keep him smiling. My love should never be frowning. Especially when he knows I will always be back for him.'_  "

Kouga let out a deep breath as he felt his eyes burning from newly formed tears that threatened to fall.

' _You idiot. You never fail to amaze me. Even when you're away you always seem to play with my heart.'_ Kouga smiled and shook his head. He looked up to his friends and started walking towards the entrance to the forest.

"Let's go then!" Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and grinned, thinking the same thing.

' _Thank you Inuyasha.'_

* * *

**With our Favorite Inu Demon**

**(Author: I suck at fight scenes so don't expect too many from me)**

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut along with his friends surrounding the fire.

"We can't thank you enough Inuyasha." Sango smiled and hugged his friend from her position next to him.

"It's no problem Sango. You guys are my family you can always ask me for anything." Inuyasha nodded as he took a bite from his bowl of soup.

"A demon who produces a sleeping gas...very interesting if I do say so myself." Miroku hummed in thought. "But yes, as Sango said, thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha huffed, "Okay, okay. Stop. It was nothing really. You guys had Kiyomi to worry about. Anyway how is she do-oomp!"

Speak of the devil.

"I'm fine Yashi-oji!" Kiyomi giggled as sat on the inu demon's shoulders. She coughed slightly as she played with her uncle's ears.

His ears twitched as she touched them. He has learned to deal with it. He blushed softly, especially if he decides to have his own. He grabbed Kiyomi from his shoulders and pulled her into his lap as he tickled her. "Ah! Hahaha! Oji! Stop!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he grabbed her and stood her up in front of him and ruffled her hair. He gave her a gentle smile as he stared at her for a moment. He could only imagine beautiful blue eyes or gold like his own and his own silver hair or his mate's ebony hair.

"Yashi-oji!" Kiyomi yelled as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Inuyasha blinked, "Oji? Are you okay?" Her bright brown eyes sparkled with curiosity.

He shook away his thoughts and smiled as he stroked her cheek, "Yes my beautiful flower. I am alright, now go play." She smiled and kissed his cheek before running out the door.

Kaede smiled at the scene, "You are going to make a wonderful father Inuyasha."

The demon's eyes widened as he blushed slightly and coughed trying to will it away. "Ah..um..Thank you Kaede."

Miroku smirked that I-am-a-pervert smirk. "So, how are things with Kouga?"

Inuyasha saw the smirk and his eyes narrowed, but answered the question nonetheless, "He is good. He was disheartened by my leave, but he is good. We are going to be mated this coming season."

Sango squealed, "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you Inuyasha."

The demon chuckled as his face sported a light blush, "Um..thank you Sango."

Miroku's smirk grew bigger, if possible. "Will that mean Sango and I are going to become aunt and uncle soon? And have a new brother?"

' _You and Sesshomaru should be best friends.'_ Inuyasha rolled his gold eyes at that thought. Miroku knew they were family by everything except blood, plus his kids called Inuyasha uncle anyway.

"Sango," the ex-hunter-nin turned to her 'brother' "don't be surprised if my future childern call Miroku their Hentai-oji."

Sango sighed yet her lips twitched upwards at the words  _future children._ "Don't worry Inuyasha I won't be surprised." She smacked her husband in the head before turning back to him.

"How far is away is mating season?" Kaede leaned in interested in this answer.

"Close, about two weeks. As it nears I need to be close to my intended." Inuyasha ran his fingers in his hair as he thought about it.

"Now, I have heard little of demon mating. Is there preperation needed?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha hummed, "Yes if you are intending to take a mate. For some demons they will almost treat it as a hibernation, sort of. They will gather food and such to last the week and hide themselves. Others will seek out a partner for the pleasure only, no mating marks. And those with an intended mate, such as Kouga and I, will have a ceremony a day before. Similar to a wedding. Though for a few days before the ceremony the mates will use the days to mark each other with their scent so that the other demons will know that they are 'taken.'"

"Why can't you just mark each other right away?" Miroku asked now curious about demon mating as well.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat up straighter, "Mating marks can be a very powerful thing. It is a symbol of two beings becoming one, becoming each other's forever. Some mates can talk telepathically, can sense where their mate is, and even, though this is rare, can gain new powers when using a combination of their mate's and their own aura. But your aura is stronger during mating season so it is usually common to mark your mate during the season. If not, your mating mark between each other will not be quite as strong. I am not saying you can't do it, but it is usually saved until mating season"

Inuyasha smiled in amusement at his friends faces, their eyes and mouths were wide in shock. "I never thought demon mating a complicated matter." Kaede mumbled as she scratched her chin in thought.

The inu demon nodded and turned to Sango who voiced another question. "Now, for you and Kouga what does this ceremony entitle?"

"Well like I said. We take a few days to mark our scent on each other. The day before the ceremony is more just a formal matter in tribes and clans. Like a wedding, we are connecting the two tribes the West and the North, the Inu-Demons and the Wolves. And we will exchange gifts that will symbolize our clans that each other will wear, beside the mating mark."

Sango smiled and shook in anticipation, "Oooh! What is your gift Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha chuckled and smiled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a chain with a ring on it and passed it to Sango. Miroku and Kaede leaned in wanting to see the the object as well. "I decided to have it made during my time with Sesshomaru. It's made from a small piece of my father's armor, carved into the sides of it are my marks when I go full demon and in between the marks is the crescent moon of the Inu-Demons."

Sango couldn't help herself. "Aww! Inuyasha this is so cute." She passed the ring to Kaede to look at.

Miroku turned to his friend again, "Now one more question Inuyasha."

"Hmm?"

"How does the the mating mark symbolize your clan? I thought it was just a bite on the neck."

He shook his head, "Well, yes and no. It is a bite, but the bite will take a part of the mate's aura and create a design on the skin. Almost like a tattoo. From what I know, my mark will be of a Inu-Demon in full form with the crescent moon. And I not sure of Kouga's though of course it will be of a wolf."

Miroku and his friends looked thoughtful in the information. "Who knew Demon mating was such an intricate process." Kaede said as the other occupants in the room nodded.

They were interrupted in their thoughts as the twins came in with their crying brother in their arms.

"Kaa-san! Takeshi is crying!" Sango smiled and sighed as she beckoned them over as she saw their tired faces.

Miroku smiled and ruffled his daughter's' heads as he looked outside and noticed the setting sun. "Well we talked for longer than we thought."

Kaede nodded, "Yes look like we have. Sango," Said mother looked over as she tried to quiet her son down. "Why don't you all go home and take the girls to eat and rest. I think it's time to we all see ourselves to bed."

Inuyasha nodded as he yawned showing his canines glinting in the moonlight. "Yeah I think we all need rest."

Sango smiled and nodded as her husband and kids bid goodnight. Kaede turned to the inu-demon, "Inuyasha you may take the guest bedroom." Inuyasha nodded in thanks as he moved to the room and collapsed on the bed. He laid there staring at the moon from the window and pulled out the ring from his pocket and pressed his lips against it and smiled.

' _Kouga…'_

Kouga shifted in his sleep and snuggled deeper into Inu demons pillow and smiled as he breathed in the lingering scent and whispered, "Inuyasha…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I almost decided making this two chapters but I decided to make it a little bit longer for you guys. I hope 2017 is going good for guys so far.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 29, 2017: Hey guys! I have 1 month of high school left. Ahhh! So hopefully over the next month and during summer I will try to post a little more. This chapter is a little short. But we are getting close to the mating season. So excited. But I also believe that we are close to to end of this story as well. Thank you guys so much for reading guys. PM if you want to put in a suggestion or ask me anything, please do! I will reply ASAP. I check my email constantly so please do so. :) See ya guys!
> 
> June 13, 2017: So Sorry guys! I posted this on FF.net and I forgot to post on here. Hope you enjoy

**Couple Days Later**

"Oh come back soon please." Sango pulled the dog demon into a hug.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Of course Sango. I do have to come back and check if this idiot is taking care of you." He put his arm around Miroku's shoulders.

"Oh haha Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head but no one could deny the humorous smile on his face, but it soon turned into a lecherous one. "Hey, so next time you visit" he leaned closer to his friend's ear "Kouga better be with you and round with your child or holding one in his arms."

Inuyasha's ears and eyes twitched in annoyance. ' _I have to check. Because if I am not wrong him and Sesshomaru are definitely related in someway.'_

Inuyasha's glared at the man next to him yet he just smirked back. "I am going to kill you one day."

Miroku just laughed as he put his hands up in defense and backed away with the smirk never leaving his face.

Sango eyes switched between both of them, but just shook her head. "Girls! Bring your brother and say goodbye to Inuyasha!"

Kiyomi and Kiyo walked towards the group, Kiyo holding her squirming brother against her. "Mommy he won't stay still."

"He is ready to start walking soon is all Kiyo. His energy is gonna be tiring." Sango said as she turned to her husband.

"Man, when this little guy," inuyasha picked Takeshi up and tossed him in the air and caught him, he smiled when he heard him happily gurgle and give his uncle a toothless smile, "starts walking and Miroku has to chase him. I wanna be there. That will be a sight."

Sango stood back as the girls hugged Inuyasha's legs and her son was wailing his chubby arms trying to gain the Inu-demons attention once again. Even with all the chaos around him he just grinned as he put Takeshi on shoulders and chased the girls while still holding onto the infant who was now pulling his ears. Sango laughed as she saw him wince in pain but he smiled nonetheless.

"Okay girls!" Miroku laughed, "say goodbye to Uncle. It's time for him to leave."

The twins frowned but they nodded "Okay daddy."

Inuyasha squatted as both the girls ran into his chest as he gave them a one arm hug, the other still holding onto Takeshi. "This is not a goodbye, more of a see you later. I will come back always to see you all." The girls eyes brightened as they hugged him harder.

"Now you buddy," the hanyou put Takeshi on his feet "you should be walking when I come back, alright?" The infant just gurgled happily as he put his hands on the demon's face.

Inuyasha just laughed as he picked him up again and handed him to Sango. Miroku came up and bumped shoulders with him, the half-demon turned to him. "I wish you good luck with Kouga. I only want the best for you both."

"I only want the best for him too. I can only hope that I can be the one who gives him that."

Miroku chuckled, "You will be Inuyasha. You have already given him so much love that could last a year. You are going to be a fabulous mate and a wonderful future father." Inuyasha chuckled, beside what he has said about Miroku he is always going to be his best friend and brother in every way except blood.

"Thank you Miroku." He gave the monk a hug which was quickly returned. Inuyasha walked over the Sango once more and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Keep looking lovely Sango. Make sure this bozo takes care of you okay?" She just laughed and nodded.

"Okay Inu. You take care of yourself as well alright? And next time you visit, bring Kouga with you please!" He nodded.

"M'kay I will. I promise. I will try to visit within the next couple months. You know I want to visit more often. But if anything happens. Or you need anything. You contact me right away." Sango sighed but her lip twitched upwards. She couldn't help but adore Inuyasha's 'Big Brother' attitude.

"Yes Inuyasha. Of course I will. But the same goes for you. You know we are always there to help you." Inuyasha nodded.

Sango smiles, "Good, now make sure to visit us soon okay? And..bring Kouga alright? We all haven't seen him in so long."

Inuyasha grinned. "Alright. I promise. I will see you all soon." He gave everyone a one last hug to the the twins and Takeshi before turning and jumping into the trees.

* * *

 

**With our Anxious Wolf**

Over the last couple days Kouga got better, especially after the hunting trip. Though the closer it came to mating season he worried every moment Inuyasha wasn't by his side. Luckily for him though, his grandfather was taking care most of the planning for the mating ceremony, which is a week away.

He took a deep breath, ' _Hurry home Yasha'_

* * *

 

**5 Days Away**

"Ow! Okay! Oka-OW!"

The wolves looked at the two walking, well, more like one of the being dragged than walking.

"Boy! You are cutting it close." Mamoru tugged on the triangular ear as he walked towards his grandson's den.

"Ah! Ow-I know! But I'm here! Damn it, Mamoru let go of my ear!" The other growled out and rubbed his ear as it was finally released.

Mamoru opened his mouth but was interrupted,

"Yasha!" A blur ran past the elder. What he saw when he turned to his source of _mild_ anger he just sighed, shook his head and smiled. Inuyasha was in slight surprise but recovered and hugged the wolf who had his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Inuyasha leaned and nuzzled his head in Kouga's neck and took a deep breath. "I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know. But I have been wanting to publish it for a while. So this is where it ends for now. Next chapter is started so may be up soon. Who knows. But thank you for reading. Review!


	17. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mainly Directed to my FF.net readers) I am so terrible. I am literally the worst author. I literally do not deserve any of you, I cannot believe all of you still read this story. It means so much, I wanted to update way sooner than this. But life got the best of me with high school (and graduating!) and then University came along, and then on some days, I was just lazy. I am so sorry everyone. I will try my best to update this summer. Though I know that this story will end soon. I think I will wrap it up within the next few chapters or so, depending on how I want to end it.
> 
> BUT, HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER 3 YAY! FUCKING FINALLY.

**3 Days Away**

Mamoru has been in chaos for the past couple days. His grandson and future grandson were in the middle of marking each other with their scent which led him to be in charge of setting up their ceremony. Which surprisingly was going perfectly. They were just about done. Inuyasha had informed him that he wanted it to be near the lake and waterfall where he had 'proposed' to Kouga. And Mamoru couldn't agree more, so they set up the archway that intertwined ribbons of white and red with red roses at the base.

"Mamoru-sama? What do you think?" Ginta had surveyed the surroundings before turning to the elder.

The older wolf smiled, "Well done, thank you."

'I couldn't be happier for Kouga.'

* * *

**With InuKou**

"Ah.. Inu-yashaa…" Kouga whined even though he tilted his head back as his future mate greedily took advantage of the exposure of his beloved's neck.

"But, my beautiful prince I don't think you want me to stop." Truly, neither of them wanted to stop and they had two more days of scenting each other and it was becoming unbearable. While they couldn't participate in any….activities until the mating season started, though as it neared it took a toll on both of the princes' bodies. All they wanted was each other and they wanted it now.

"No, if I am going, to be honest. I do not want you to st-aahhh!" Kouga moaned as his intended mate found the sensitive spot under his ear. Inuyasha smirked as he teased the spot for a few more moments before deciding to stop. He still gave gentle kisses up his neck.

"You're so addictive, my love. I can not wait to make you my mate." Inuyasha smiled and chuckled, "My mate." He pulled Kouga closer to him, if possible, and breathed in Kouga's scent.

Kouga looked up at him and smiled. He turned in Inuyasha's lap and straddled him. He gently held the Inu-demon face in his hands. "Yes, my Inu Demon, I will be yours, as you will be mine." He smiled once more before pulling the other into a gentle kiss as he threaded his fingers into the silver strands as he pulled him in deeper.

They pulled away smiling at each other.

"I love you."

* * *

**1 Day Before Mating Season - 0 Days Before Ceremony**

Sesshomaru was never the type to show emotion, he couldn't, he is the Lord of the West, someone to be feared and obeyed. Inuyasha knew this, yet when his brother gave him a nod and a smile- one too small unless you were looking for it, he knew that Sesshomaru was happy for him.

The Taiyoukai looked around, examining the work done for the ceremony and inclined his head at the workers, giving them a silent approval. He then walked up to his brother who was observing from his ledge of the den.

"You think I'm ready?" Sesshomaru smirked at the question.

"You wouldn't have come this far if you weren't ready Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and rolled his eyes, that is the best 'yes' he would get out of the eldest, but he was thankful for it nonetheless.

"Now go, you are not attending your own Mating Ceremony like that." Inuyasha groaned before turning and walking back to the den.

"Oh and Inuyasha." The younger stopped and turned to his brother with a questioning look, who was already walking away.

"I made the liberty of flying your friends out here they will be waiting. As we all will."

Inuyasha looked shocked for a moment before gathering himself and smiling at the elder's expressionless face.

He really does care.

* * *

**It's Time**

Inuyasha shifted nervously in his robes. One reason being he wasn't use to the whole idea of 'fancy' or royal clothing, he would rather stay in his comfy fire rat outfit.

Two, it's today. The mating ceremony with Kouga. His intended mate.

His. Mate.

He will finally be united with him.

* * *

The wolf smoothed down his robes once again, wetting his lips nervously. He turned to look in the mirror off to the side of the room.

He was dressed in a red kimono with silver Inu demons embroidered into the fabric. Paired with a finely woven white obi. His hair was down from his usual ponytail, but some strands were beautifully braided and tied around his head to act almost as a crown.

"You look handsome Kouga-sama." One of the elders, Chika, smiled at him.

He looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection, "You think so? Do you think Inuyasha will like it?" He fiddled with a loose strand of hair.

She grinned even wider. "Oh, I know he will love it." She grabbed his hand gently. "Now, it's time. Let's go Kouga-sama."

His eyes widened a bit before nodding and letting out a shaky breath. "Alright."

* * *

Everything was perfect. Kouga didn't want to believe the scene around him, it seemed almost too perfect, yet it was real, it was happening. He could see the altar and see the Inuyasha's elder brother, Lord Sesshomaru and his own grandfather. Along with the uniting of Inuyasha and Kouga, this ceremony would unite the North and the West. While this ceremony was mainly political, the true bonding would happen later in the privacy of their den, but it was still nerve-wracking.

Kouga took a deep breath before his ears perked at the deep voice that belonged to his grandfather.

"Family, Friends, and soon to be allies" Mamoru took a brief pause and gestured to Sesshomaru, who gave a small nod, "We are all gathered on this harmonious occasion to not just unite our packs, but two bring together and celebrate the mating of, Son of the great Inu no Tashio, brother to the Western Lord, the brave Inu Demon - Inuyasha;"

At this point, Inuyasha had opened the flaps to his tent and stepped out and Kouga had sneaked a peek through a small slit of his own flaps and gasped; Inuyasha was wearing opposite colors to what his own kimono was, the base color was white, yet the woven moons were the same silver and the entire outfit was paired with its own red obi. What surprised Kouga the most was Inuyasha was showing his demon markings, and unlike himself, who had his hair down for this occasion, Inuyasha had his up in a ponytail along with two beautifully braided strands that were all being held up by the silver band along with the rest of his hair. Kouga wasn't the only one surprised, the crowd had let out small gasps and were sharing the same whispers of "Inu no Tashio." He was snapped back into reality as his grandfather began to speak again,

"and my own grandson, Leader of the Northern Wolf Pack, Kouga."

Kouga took a deep breath before quickly smoothing down his robes once more and stepped out and walked towards the altar, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's. The other demon eyes widened, before gazing softly at his lover, his mouth twitching upwards as the wolf met him at the altar.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat,"Now, while we are gathered to unite and prosper as allies, we are to bond, Inuyasha, and Kouga, as mates. Inuyasha, if you may." He rested his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, encouraging him, before him and Mamoru stepped back.

Kouga looked at his very-soon-to-be mate and smiled as he saw the other breathe deeply trying to rid of his own nerves.

"I think many of you know," the Inu Demon gave a slight glance to the crowd, "I didn't always have a good relationship with this one here."

There were some laughs and some groans from Hakkaku and Ginta as well as from Inuyasha's 'family.' As they remembered the ridiculous fights the two had.

"But, we have both matured and grown in our respective lives and I cannot be any more thankful, which is why I cannot wait any longer for him to be a part of my own family before we continue to make our own." A few catcalls were heard causing the two men to flush before containing themselves. Inuyasha gestured to Miroku and Sango, who brought out a velvet bag he had given to them before the ceremony, opening it he brought out the ring.

"Cast from my father's armor, engraved with symbols the represent us both," he gently grabbed Kouga's hand, sliding the ring on, with complete perfection and fit, "and representing my own promise to be with you as we start our own lives, as one." Kouga bit his lip, containing some tears before making his own gesture to Hakkaku and Ginta, who brought up a box.

Kouga held the box, not opening it yet. He gazed into Inuyasha's eyes, melting into the golden warmth that called for him. "Before we met, you already held a terrible burden on yourself," Kouga grazed his hand around the other's neck. "You were brought down by the fear of the people around you," Kouga opens the box and pulls out a necklace, it held silver moon ornaments and fangs alternating from each other, giving it a similar look to the cursed necklace that Kagome placed on him years before, but contrasting it as well.

"But now I want to build you up along with me, made from my own armor and fangs from demons we have slain together, you are my strength and I want to be yours." He smiles as he brings the necklace over Inuyasha's head, settling it over his neck, giving Inuyasha a new feeling of weight, a comfortable and loving feeling, no fear or hate any longer.

They held each other hands tightly as they felt a silk band wrap around both their shoulders by Sesshomaru and Mamoru, "Today we bring these two tribes, the North and the West, together!" There were cheers all throughout before settling down once again at Mamoru's claim.

"More importantly, we bond these two, legally as mates! Bringing forth a new era and new lives, as one!" Sesshomaru continued before nodding to the males before him, tying the silk ribbon, signifying an unbroken bond. Smiling at each other, Inuyasha guided his hand around the other's waist bringing him closer and whispering "I love you."

Before finally bringing their lips together.

Cheers, louder than before, were heard all throughout, congratulating the two.

* * *

**The Celebration**

There were tons of conversations being held all around the grounds, people laughing, the north conversing with the west. It was a joyous occasion, everyone had come and give blessings to the couple and the night of socializing was bearing on them. Inuyasha grazed his lips down the tan column, smirking at the shiver Kouga produced. As the night when on, they could both feel the effects of mating season on them. They knew the celebration activities were to end soon considering the moon was almost at its peak, yet they still wanted to sneak off on their own- which they did.

* * *

**The Den (Turn away children- Also, this is my first smut writing, excuse the suckiness, its gonna be short anyway)**

Kouga gasped as he was pushed up against the wall, moaning as the other demon nipped at his neck, marks already blooming.

"Kami...I have been wanting to mate with you for so long." Inuyasha kissed down his body, untying the obi and slipping off the clothing.

"Beautiful."

Kouga blushed before grabbing Inuyasha's obi and dragging him to the bed, where he pushed him down onto it. Straddling him as cupped Inuyasha's face in his hands, their lips grazing over each other.

Kouga gently whispers, "I love you so much." Inuyasha kissed him again, taking his breath away, before pulling back and whispering his response, "I love you, my wolf."

Kouga whimpered as his lips were enveloped again and as he was flipped, his back hitting the cool sheets and pelts. Inuyasha sat up, kneeling over him, Kouga watched, panting in anticipation as he watched the other untie and rid of his own robes. Kouga couldn't move, Inuyasha was pinning him down, there was a dark lust in eyes that made him frozen in his spot. He gazed at Inuyasha's body, biting his lips, wanting to claim it as his own already. To mark his neck with his mating mark.

Inuyasha leaned down and began licking and marking his way across the expanse of his lover's chest. Bringing a nipple into his mouth, sucking it, getting it wet. Kouga was moaning, gripping onto the silver hair that was already undone from its tie on the way up here.

"In-Inuyasha.." He gripped the other shoulders. Making crescents with his claws into the skin, causing Inuyasha to let out his own groans.

"Mm..yes, koi?" Inuyasha gripped Kouga's bare legs and brought him closer to him, putting their hips together, Kouga's moans increasing.

"Please..want you.." Kouga gasped as he pulled Inuyasha closer, grinding upwards, their cocks brushing against each other.

Inuyasha moaned and complied with his lover, he grabbed the oil he saw by the bed earlier, mentally thanking whoever left it there. He pulled the cork off, pouring a generous amount of it over his fingers. He kissed his lover once more, "Koi, stay still as much as you can, I don't want to hurt you." The wolf nodded, spreading his legs, a red hue spreading deeper over his cheeks.

Inuyasha smiled reassuringly at him as he teased the rim, before inserting a finger in, being aware of his claws. Kouga groaned softly as Inuyasha slowly inserted another in, inviting the pleasure that was creeping up his body. Inuyasha began stroking Kouga's cock, stimulating even more pleasure for him as he slid a third finger. Kouga arched slightly at rising pleasure as Inuyasha stretched him open, preparing him for something bigger. "Oh, Kami..please..Inuyasha. Need you."

Inuyasha groaned, he shifted uncomfortably. "Almost koi, I don't want to hurt you."

Inuyasha pumped his fingers faster, thrusting them in, guaranteeing himself that his lover is prepared proper-"Ohh! Right there! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smirked slightly, hitting that spot repeatedly before sliding his fingers out, Kouga's hole twitching at the emptiness. The Inu Demon leaned down and kissed his lover once more before he poured oil over his own cock, wanting as little pain as possible for his love. He stroked his cock, moaning slightly, but ensuring that the oil was well spread. He rubbed soothingly at Kouga's thighs, "ready?"

Kouga only panted and nodded, "Yes, yes please."

The moon was at its highest, signaling the hour of a new day, marking the start of mating season.

Marking the start of the bond between these two mates.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga moaned and arched as Inuyasha thrust deep into him, hitting his prostate. Inuyasha could only groan at the tight heat enveloping his cock. He gripped Kouga's legs, throwing one over his shoulder. Kouga moaned louder as he felt his lover plunge deeper into him.

"Oh Kouga, if you-augh, could see how beautiful you look." Inuyasha leaned over his lover, still gripping and caressing the other's legs, as he brought the other into a deep kiss, their moans being exchanged.

Inuyasha thrust particularly deep, hitting his prostate head on, causing Kouga to throw his head back, "Mmm..! 'Yasha! Please..mark me, make me your mate! Wanna be yours!"

Inuyasha eyes glowed, his golden iris burning with need. He picked Kouga up and settled themselves upright and leaned against the headboard with Kouga straddling him, his cock deep inside the wolf. The pack leader moaned, taking the opportunity and gripped Inuyasha's shoulders, as Inuyasha held onto his hips, guiding him to bounce on his cock. Kouga could feel his impending orgasm, as well as Inuyasha's if his throbbing cock inside him and the slight shift in thrusts were any indication.

Inuyasha, feeling it as well, pulled Kouga forward, licking at where the neck meets the shoulders, preparing to bite, nudging Kouga to do the same, who eyes were also glowing his own color of magnificent blue, signifying their readiness at their approaching marking.

Kouga licked and sucked at his own spot on Inuyasha neck, as they both met each other thrusts, bringing them to the edge. Once they felt they were on the brink they met each other eyes, love shining in them, as they bit down, their fangs digging as the copper taste of blood filled their mouth. Inuyasha thrust deep once more as their fangs met skin, causing Kouga to cum over their stomachs, as Inuyasha filled his lover. Their bodies sang, as their eyes flared, shining with new power as they felt their bond finalize, as they pulled away from each other's new marks, eyeing them in awe as they immediately healed and shimmered in a white light as their symbols appeared on one another skin.

On Kouga's neck, showing an Inu Dog with a crescent moon on its forehead and its details of Inuyasha's full demon marks, howling at the full moon.

Inuyasha's held a wolf, with striking blue eyes and its own moon on its forehead, howling out in front of its own full moon.

If they were put next to each other, the marks would look like they were howling together, or for each other.

Kouga smiled and kissed the new mating mark before meeting his mate for their own kiss.

His _mate._

_HIs. Mate._

_Finally._

_I love you._

_My Mate.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And..that's it, for now. I think that's the longest chapter I have done, 8 pages. In a way, it's an apology being away so long. I will see you guys next chapter. Love you all! Thank you for reviewing and reading!
> 
> I didn't proofread much..so if there are any mistakes sorry!
> 
> (5/10/2018 | 4:05am)


End file.
